


Disgust Me

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other, Partner Betrayal, heel turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Seth is done. Tired of being overlooked. He'll keep his title, no matter how.





	Disgust Me

It was Monday night, Raw was just nearing the end of it's 3rd hour. Roman gasped in pain was Corbin threw him into the ringpost, hitting it. 'Gotta win this. Gotta win for Dean" he thought, roaring as he shot up and tackled Baron with a spear.

"Tag me!" Seth yelled, shaking his head to back his sense, Roman went for a tag but fell as Baron tripped him. The crowd was booing, chanting "We want Rollins"

Something told him, deep down, to not tag Seth. But why?

Roman punched Corbin away, running to his corner and tagging hisd brother. Seth just stood there, motionless except for the strands of hair blowing in the air. 

Roman was confused, did he not tag him? Suddenly he felt the all too familiar pain of a steel chair hitting his back. The bell for the DQ rang out, Roman rolling around to see the evil grin of Ruby Riott.

Liv and Sarah weren't far behind, Liv bouncing with twisted excitement, and Sarah handing Seth another steel chair. "You fucking traitor" Roman growled..

Seth's upper lip curled in a scowl as he beckoned for Ruby to grab Roman. The punk girl did immediately, laughing the entire time. Seth slammed the chair into Roman's gut, Sarah placed another below Roman, Ruby forcing him on his knees, his head and neck just above it.

'No...he wouldn't'

Seth knew how much Roman fought through his original neck injury, how much he had been close to giving up. Roman looked at his brother, silently pleading.

Seth snarled and proceeded to curbstomp Roman onto the chair. The crowd was in shock as Ruby stood on Roman's body raising Seth's hand in victory. 


End file.
